


Fourteenth story, “Out of context.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, I think I have daddy issues lol, Massage, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19646434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #13: "Someone hears a conversation completely out of context and Tony's in too much trouble now." OR "Tony is thought to be a pervert who is molesting his underage intern but the truth is quite different."





	Fourteenth story, “Out of context.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I Oops-

After the much-acclaimed "civil war" and the emergence of Spiderman as a new member of the group, the Avengers were able to sort out their problems and return to be civilized people again. Peter gets along well with everybody, he's a smart and sweet, it's impossible not to care or like him. Hence the problem, nobody yet knows his other identity; they know Peter Parker, the sixteen-year-old, a genius intern at Stark Industries, but nobody knows that he is also Spiderman, the friendly neighbourhood masked vigilante.

No one ever questioned the relationship between Peter and Tony, they are seen as both mentor and apprentice.

Or at least not until a particular day.

_"Mr Stark, you're so hard!"_

_“It's good to have you here to fix it.”_

_“Of course Mr Stark, I'm here to help!”_

_“Lovely.”_

Wanda didn't mean to listen to other people's conversations, she just wanted to grab something, nothing else.

_“Oh oh, there, in that spot.”_

_“Here? Or here?”_

_“T-there! Yes. Damn kid, you're good at this.”_

_“Really? It's my first time!”_

_“Well, you can practice on me whenever you want, I have no objections.”_

Maybe she's misreading the situation, sure. Peter is literally a child in every sense of the word, but he' s an intelligent one, he knows when something is either wrong or right, isn't he?

_“I can't believe how you can accomplish miracles with those tiny hands you have, kid.”_

_“I think you're forgetting that my strength isn't like any other teenager's...”_

Wanda is paralyzed. What to do now? She doesn't want to create problems if there really aren't but just in case... maybe just in case she decides to do something, and she starts the voice recording using her cell phone.

_“Oh, shit. Slow down Peter, that way instead of delight me it only hurts!”_

_“I'm sorry Mr Stark! I didn't mean to, sometimes I cannot control my strength. Did I press too hard? I'll try to slow it down.”_

_“It' s all right, kid, just move your little fingers up and down without trying to skin me off.”_

_“Like this?”_

_“Hell yes, this is a real pleasure.”_

She can't stay, she decides to leave the hell out of there before she feels like throwing up.

However, when she leaves, she misses an important part of that conversation. It' s amazing how a few lines of the script change the whole scene of the play.

_“Mr Stark,you should go to a professional, a chiropractor perhaps?... it's not normal to be so tight in the back and neck. You are literally a rock.”_

_“I'll think about it, for now, I can use you, isn't it?”_

_“Wh-? I- With all due respect, I'm not your personal masseuse! I´m Spiderman!”_

_“Yeah, and I'm Iron Man. It's time for my hips, come on.”_

_“I'm not gonna touch there!”_

_“Hey, I said my hips, not my ass!”_

Oh, boy. Everything's a mess.

At dinner time, Wanda is very quiet; well, she is usually quiet but this time too quiet. Vision is a little concerned.

When Peter and Mr Stark walk through the door, she doesn't know what to do; she can't even look them straight in the eye and she feels like she has to do something. What if it's all true? What if Tony is abusing his intern? Peter is a minor, still innocent in many ways, heck! the boy even apologizes if he curses or says anything rude. 

Bucky also feels that something is not right, Wanda seems nervous. He realized that something is bothering her and he has followed her gaze; she tries to peek at tony and that boy.

When Tony and Peter decide to leave because they have work to finish in the lab, Wanda just _tensed_.

Natasha is not stupid, she' s a clever woman and she has the ability to read human behaviours; this is the main reason why she has never been murdered when she is fighting or even when she is kidnapped.

_“Well this is enough, spit out your worries.”_

_“Uh? What are you talking about? There's nothing for me to worry about.”_

_“I don't want to believe I´m the only smart one in this group of idiots who noticed your attitude when Tony and Peter were around.”_

_“Uh- I- well, maybe- I don´t know.”_

_“Just drop it.”_

Wanda thinks it's now or never. She can't keep this secret, or still feeling the guilt of hiding something so severe.

So, she just says it.

_“I think Tony's abusing Peter.”_

There, she said it. She took the weight off her shoulders.

Everyone is in complete silence, uncomfortable silence and with perplexed looks.

_“What do you mean by "abuse"?_ ” asks Steve; Bucky can't even pronounce a word and Natasha just says, _"Are you sure about it?_

_“I didn't mean to, I... I''ve heard them, but I never thought that Tony- I really didn't think he would do such a thing, at least not with a child.”_

_“Ok, slow down.”_

_“I don't feel like explaining... I'll just show you.”_

She simply starts the voice recording. No one says anything for a few seconds.

_“Shit, this is serious, what was that old man thinking? He has money and thousands of women at his feet and decides to hunt a kid? A fucking teen???”_ said Bucky.

_“I knew he was a pervert, but not to this extent.”_ Exclaimed Natasha.

_“Maybe we should tell Pepper.”_ Tried Wanda.

_“I thought they weren't together anymore, are they?” said Vision._

Steve says nothing and remains silent; then he leaves the place in rage and you can even see his veins popping out his forehead.

_“Wait, Steve!”_

But he doesn't stop, and forcibly enters the lab, he doesn't even try to talk knock or call.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? Before you say anything, I didn't grab your cake, I swear.”_

_“No, Tony. What the hell is wrong with YOU?”_

_“Okay, I'm not understanding the context and I'll be good at not asking you to pay for that door.”_ He says Tony as he points towards the smashed entrance of his lab.

_“Do you want to be funny then? I don't find child abuse a comedy, tony!”_

_“Mr Stark? Captain America? Are you fighting again? Please, the civil war is just over.”_

Peter had absolutely no time for anything when Wanda hugs him, Natasha and Bucky put themselves in combat position, trying to protect him from something. Vision only looks at the situation without any expression, as usual.

_“Kid, are you all right?”_

_“Tony, I won't let you touch him again.”_

_“Listen, Pete, you mustn't feel ashamed, it wasn't your fault! You can get out of this, do you hear me?”_

_“I- um- What exactly are you talking about?”_

But Tony Stark is not as slow as Peter, he listened very well to three keywords: **abuse, touch and Peter.**

_“Wait a fucking minute. Let me process the information, do you think, do you really think I'm abusing Peter?”_

_“We have proof, Tony, don't try to deny it! how low can you get!”_

Wasting no more time, Wanda plays the audio again. When it's over, Tony and Peter look at each other in astonishment; then something happens that nobody expected. Tony burst out with laughter and Peter, well, the boy turns red like a tomato.

* * *

* * *

* * *

❤

**I don't exactly know the artist of this cute drawing, but I think he or she is Korean. If you know, please tell me! I'd appreciate it.**

**❤**


End file.
